freind or foe?
by dreadgar2
Summary: kokonoe could always rely on the red devils unquestionable loyalty. but what happens when said loyalty is put to the test by a rather sensitive issue? will tager remain loyal...or question his savoir.


**Hello~, lost children.**

**This is professor dreadgar2, and I'm a new writer.**

**You may already know me from my other story, etrian odyssey untold: support system.**

**Please check that story if you could.**

**This story on the other hand is focused on iron tager, and a possible situation.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Friend or foe?**

Deep in sector seven, there was a typing noise that could be heard through the entire building.

This noise was coming from a heavily locked room.

Inside the room was non-other than professor kokonoe, a genies scientist and formidable close combatant.

She was far from a normal scientist however, as she was a beast kin. Some of her features easily strike that impression, like her two pink cat tails and cat ears.

the professor was now typing furiously on the huge computer, irritation was visible on her features and her tails were flailing widely.

"gh….where are you…..YOU PILE OF SCRAP METAL!" kokonoe slammed her fist on the buttons.

"…maybe he will respond to the communicator this time" kokonoe reached her hand to the ear device that was sticking to her ears, and started talking to it.

"….tager...tager this is kokonoe speaking…..are you there…..WHY WONT YOU ANSWER" kokonoe angrily shouted.

Relaxing herself, kokonoe begun to think about this whole problem. Tager was not responding to the communicator, and even though she had rigged him with many method she could use to locate him….he did not show up on the scanner.

" there is no way he won't respond to me on purpose. So why can't I find him?...could he be…." Kokonoe eyes widened and she Shacked her head at the very idea, tager was not weak enough to just be defeated like that, she will think about this when everything else made no sense.

At that moment, kokonoes communicator picked up a signal.

"this is tager speaking, kokonoe, please stay away from the right side of the wall" that voice was unmistakably tegers.

"t-tager! You piece of shit! Why weren't you answering?"

"apologies. I well explain everything once my rude entrance is over"

Frowning her brow at the statement, kokonoe was about to ask why, when her ears picked up the sound of heavy stomps.

Putting two and two together, kokonoe leapt away from the left wall and to the right.

In that moment, tager burst through the wall, causing it to collapse.

Kokonoe looked on in shock at the scene, not sure what to make of this situation.

Taking advantage of kokonoes shock, tager charged at her and grabbed her by the arms. And quickly proceeded to slam her on to the wall, and just when she was regaining her senses, he revealed two hand handcuffs made from metal that even kokonoe can't break bare handed from.

Tager proceeded to handcuff his creator to the wall by slamming a nail made from the same metal in the middle of the handcuffs.

Not satisfied with the results just yet, tager did the same on kokonoes legs using the other handcuffs, and nailed them to the wall before she can resist.

"tager…..YOU BASTARD! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU SICK PERVERT! I SWEAR ONCE IM OF THIS WALL, ILL TAKE YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE!" screamed kokonoe at the top of her longs.

Tager, who was silent during her rant, sat down on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

"haaaaaah…. I was worried this wouldn't work when you decided not to listen to me and instead went to the right wall"

Kokonoe had a vein visible on her forehead "so…you WERE trying to trick me! I'll give you ten seconds to unhandcuff me before I break free and SMASH YOU UP!"

"heh…. I think not. Not even you can escape from this without a device…relax kokonoe….. I just want to ask something"

Kokonoe did not appreciate his casual tune one bit "if you want to ask a question, then don't just sexually assault me you creepy bitch!"

Tager simply gave her a blank stare and said "enough baseless insults, this was the only way I could get you listen to me without running away on the subject"

Kokonoe eased, if only slightly, and said "the ten seconds are over tager. Trust me, you'll wish you weren't born after I'm through with you".

Tagers blank stare did not change " I need to know kokonoe…why do I keep seeing these images whenever nu-13 or noel vermilion are involved….or more precisely, why whenever the caldron is involved.."

Kokonoe froze in her place, this was not the time for something like this, especially when they have come so close to accomplishing their objective.

Kokonoe desperately tried to suppress the memories, but fond them flowing back to her with no signs of stopping .

Relius clover…..experiment…..man screaming in pain…black beast….tager…..human lives….scream…..nirvana….nu-13.

Once kokonoe went through the whole memory, she was sweating bullets, if tager wasn't here, he would have thought that she ran 20 laps around the sector.

"tager….please get me down from here…"

Tagers blank expression changed into a shocked one, kokonoe never apologized or asked nicely unless she was emotionally vulnerable, and both cases were EXTREMELY rare.

"….so I can assume that it's not a happy memory?" tager asked.

"no duh, Sherlock…..just get me down now and I promise we can forget that this ever happened."

Tager again looked her in the eye"…..but….I wish to know the tru-"

"THE TRUTH WONT BRING YOU ANYTHING BUT SADDNESS! **YOU FOOL**!"

Tager almost fell on his back from the sheer emotion in kokonoes outburst.

Deciding that this situation was getting out of hand, tager begun removing the nails and opening the handcuffs.

Once kokonoe was free from her shackles, she looked at the red devil and strongly stated" maybe one day I'll tell you….but now we need to focus on the task at hand….were very close to victory…and I need you to trust me until were in the clear…so get back to finishing your mission.."

Tager smiled at that last bit" actually, I already found those special parts you were searching high and low for…..although I did need to steal them from some NOL soldiers"

Kokonoe eyes widened" you….you did?"

"yes, in fact, I used the remaining time to find these handcuffs and nails, and then think of a plan to confront you" tager scratched the back of his head" however, I was running out of time, so I setteled on this half-backed plan to simply take advantage of your shock and surprise you by bursting through the wall….." suddenly, realization dawned on tager, and he slowly shifted his gaze to the wall "…sorry…..I should probably fix that".

Kokonoe also gazed at the wall, there was NO WAY that nobody heard THIS commotion…oh well, she can simply punish them to keeping what they heard a secret.

"apologies. I shall bring tools to start fixing this" tager started to move outside the room when he suddenly decided to stop and say one last thing.

"again…. I'm sorry about all this…. kokonoe."

Kokonoe just waved him off" just hurry up and fix this, that way, we can find something else for you to do, maybe another mission"

Tager sighed at the idea of doing even more missions, but started to move nonetheless.

Once kokonoe was sure that he was out of hearing range, she quietly muttered to herself"…hmph. You really are a fool…you could have kept on questioning me, but once you saw that it was making me uncomfortable, you decided to just drop it" crossing her arms, kokonoe lightly smiled" for an iron devil and a scientist…you really are a soft bastard…"

**End**

**There. So how do you like it.**

**I know, I know. It was rather short. But I had to throw a lot of ideas for the final result. **


End file.
